A New Look
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: When Chad reads an article about him, he's convinced that Sonny wrote it. When he confronts her about it, however, things don't exactly go according to plan. Read author's note for information about actual SWAC season 2!


A/N: The article is actually from the online _Tween Weekly_. I own nothing. **Please read the note at the bottom!!!**

**A New Look**

I flipped through the latest issue of _Tween Weekly_ as I lounged about in my dressing room, looking absentmindedly for any mention of me and my awesomeness - they never failed to have some pictures of me or an article. Sure enough, I soon found a page that featured the greatest actor of our generation: Chad Dylan Cooper. It was an article, with a picture to go along with it. I almost chose not to read it, but then the title caught my eye. "New Look in Chad's Eye." New look? What kind of new look? I didn't have a new look! Just to be sure, I checked the picture that accompanied the article. Okay, everything seemed fine. My hair was perfect as usual, and the lighting gave my eyes an extra sparkle, the kind that girls drool over. The kind even Sonny noticed.

I started to turn the page, not bothering to read the article after all, when Sonny's name caught my eye. What would Sonny's name be doing in an article about _me_? Sighing in mild annoyance at having to now actually read the piece, I began to peruse the article.

_**New Look in Chad's Eye**_

_I, Santiago Heraldo, have exclusive footage of a strange new look in the eye of __**Chad**__: FONDNESS FOR SOMETHING...OR SOMEONE. Various photos snapped in the commissary, hallways, Prop House and around the studio, show the soap star radiating a never before seen SPARKLING GLEAM._

_No mirrors were found in any of the photos, so that self-satisfied smirk isn't the __**Chad **__looking at himself. After exactly five mintes of careful research, we discovered every picture had the ROSY CHEEKED __**SONNY**__. Could it be the bad boy of the Falls is falling for the good girl of "So Random"?_

_**Chad**__ seems to take the long way to the Falls rehearsal now, past the set of "So Random." He seems to always be "bumping into" __**Sonny**__ in odd locations. Just this week, on Monday, he actually told __**Sonny**__ she spilled yogurt on her blouse instead of just laughing at her. He PICKED UP A PEN SHE DROPPED instead of just stepping on it. He even opened the door for her instead of slamming it in her face._

_Let's keep our eyes peeled on what Chad's peepers reveal._

My jaw dropped as I read the page. No. There was _no_ way. Santiago had it all wrong. I was _not_ falling for Sonny Munroe. Those random acts of kindness were just that - random. I had been having a good day, so I decided to spread the joy. That made sense, didn't it?

...okay, maybe it didn't. Not for Chad Dylan Cooper, at least. But that still didn't mean that I liked Sonny. I looked at her exactly the same way as I looked at everyone else. I couldn't help it if my eyes happened to sparkle! Someone clearly planted this article in a magazine to spread rumors about me. Someone who was in Condor Studios. Someone who was out to sabotage me and my show.

Which obviously meant someone from Chuckle City. The two idiots were out of the question; they had no clue about what was going on. The freaky little girl was likewise not the one -I rarely saw her, and never talked to her. Which left Sonny and Tawni. Tawni perhaps had the motivation and the perception, but she was too self-absorbed to write an article about me and Sonny. So it was Sonny. Why would she write that I liked her? Unless...unless she was only writing what she _hoped_? Unless maybe Sonny was the one who had fallen - for me! I rushed over to her dressing room to find out the truth.

"Why did you write this article?" I asked immediately once I was in the room, holding the magazine up as a visual aid. Sonny was thankfully alone, and she looked at it blankly before shrugging.

"I didn't write that, Chad."

"No, I _know_ it was you. Because there is no one else who could have written it. You're the only one who would even know about all this stuff!"

"Well, maybe someone else saw 'all this stuff.' What's the big deal anyways?" Sonny interrupted me. As she finished speaking, she came forward and swiped the magazine from me. No! She couldn't read that!

"Sonny, don't!" I yelled out, lunging for the magazine and missing. She had already started to read it, which I knew because she let out a giggle. I sighed in despair and resigned myself to waiting until she had finished. Strangely, there was no more laughter after that little giggle.

"Chad?" It seemed like she had finished.

"Sonny?" I said in the same tone she had used.

"I didn't write this article. But if I did...what difference would it have made?" So she hadn't fallen in love with me after all. I shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well, I - you know - I don't know," I stammered out. Stammered? CDC does not stammer. Something is wrong with this picture.

"Is it true, Chad? Is that why you were so upset? Were you angry about your secret getting out?" No! No, no, and no! She had it all wrong! I opened my mouth to tell her so.

"Maybe." _What_? Where did _that_ come from? I had apparently lost all control over what came out of my mouth. Sonny drew closer to me, and I froze. She looked at my eyes appraisingly, as if searching for something.

"Well, your eyes are sparkling. And I'm right here. So maybe the article's right." I scoffed at her words, prepared to correct her, when she came even closer. And I mean, _way_ close. The kind of close that usually comes right before a kiss. Or a murder. I hoped fervently that it was the former Sonny had in mind. "Chad? Do you like me? _Like me_ like me?" she said in a voice so low that I could barely hear. Low voices. Another sign of either a kiss or a murder. I decided to take a chance, making sure it wouldn't be a murder. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, very softly and very briefly.

"Maybe," I repeated once I pulled away, in response to her question.

"Good," she smiled, extra wide after the kiss.

"Good." I couldn't help it.

"Good," she retorted, grinning.

"Good," I shot back again, a smirk on my face.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked, leaning forward and puckering her lips slightly, as though hoping for another kiss.

"Oh, we're _so_ good," I whispered, drawing closer to her. She closed her eyes, and I took the opportunity. I snatched the magazine out of her hand and ran like the wind.

"_CHAD_!" I heard from behind me. I laughed as Sonny yelled after me, disappointed. Yup. Chad Dylan Cooper has still got it. Even if his eyes sparkle a little extra at Sonny Munroe.

A/N: Okay, if you've read all the way down here, I salute you. This one-shot was completely random; what I really wanted was an opportunity to tell you all something. If you go to Disney Channel's website and vote in the New Year's Eve polls, you can solve the puzzle (happy 2010), and they will give you a bonus video. This video includes a small **preview of the SWAC season two premiere**! Have fun :D And review, with your take on the clip! Or on this story, I suppose. Both? :P


End file.
